


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron plays a Muggle game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Ron walked into the broom closet. He didn't know who was waiting on the other side of the door. He wasn't supposed to know. It was a new game the muggleborns had mentioned. Quite a few of the seventh years were playing it with them, from other houses.

He opened the door and it was pitch black inside. He moved forward slowly with Harry pushing him from behind. "Go on in, honestly. It's not like it's your sister in there," he whispered.

Harry slammed the door behind Ron and he heard the magical click. Seven minutes in the dark with some girl he didn't know. He wasn't supposed to talk or joke. He had to "make-out" was the word they had used.

Ron felt around for a hand and it grasped his tightly and pulled him closer to the girl. She reached up and pulled his lips down for a kiss.

Ron was lost immediately. The lips were softer than any he had ever felt before, not that he had ever really gotten this far with a girl before. He pulled the girl closer and wrapped his arms around her, completely in the moment of her lips on his.

He didn't notice when the time was up. He didn't notice that the door swung open to a huge crowd of cheering people. "It's about time." "Way to go, Mate." "Finally, I don't have to listen to him call her name out in his dreams anymore." All he noticed were the soft golden brown eyes staring up at him, adoring him. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"I told Harry it would work, this silly game. I read all about it in a book," she said quietly to the surprised boy in front of her. "You can say something now, Ron."

Ron just stared at his best friend, his secret crush. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the closet to the catcalls around the room. She pushed him down in a chair and crawled up in his lap. She wrapped her arms around the still shocked boy and lay her head next to his. "Let me know when you want to try Seven Minutes in Heaven again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this was a challenge of some sort. I am working on archiving all of my stories here now and moving them from LJ to make some out of them. Some are new, some are a bit old, some are ancient. This one falls into that category. It got me points at the Sorting__hat, I'm sure.


End file.
